


Call it a day on Blackwatch Productions

by The4E



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Phylix's "Raging Stallion", Hanzo makes a mistake, It's porn sex, Jock Genji & McCree, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Fucking, Rimming, They're making a porno, This got way longer than i ever intended, Top Genji, Top McCree, implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The4E/pseuds/The4E
Summary: “Compared to you, I feel small- Come on, Zen? Are you serious?”, “Cut!” Gabriel shouted as Genji fell out of character.Today's setting was a locker room after a football match – Jaxson McCoy was team captain of the Blackwatch Cryptids, Snapdragon leader of their underdog rivals, the Momentum, who were now getting it on with each other, releasing months of pent up rivalry after an intense match.They even shot a few actual playing scenes with a team of production members and cast actors and had had custom tricots printed – it was definitely one of the more fleshed out Blackwatch productions Genji had participated in so far. Jack and Gabe wanted to make it around 45 minutes runtime, and they still had a looooong way to go.





	Call it a day on Blackwatch Productions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/gifts).

„Jeeeez, you’re really packing, aren’t you?“, Snapdragon asked, smiling as he shoved a hand down the other man’s pants and wrapped his fingers around Jaxson McCoy’s bulging cock, tips barely touching. Their lips met each other for a hurried, wet kiss, Jaxson’s hand roaming through the brightly dyed mess of Snapdragon’s hair.

Snapdragon’s eyes subtly shifted to the monitor where the dialogue was on display: “Compared to you, I feel small- Come on, Zen? Are you serious?”, “Cut!” Gabriel shouted as Genji fell out of character.  
The Russian camerawoman sighed heavily and stopped the record. The writer shrugged his slender shoulders and lifted his hands in a “what do I know”-kind of gesture. “I’m not small at all, this doesn’t even make sense!” Genji complained, palming his groin and sounding more defensive than intended. McCree chuckled. 

“Also, nobody would say something like that if they were to get it on with somebody, especially the enemy team captain”, Genji added.  
Today’s setting was a locker room after a football match – Jaxson McCoy was team captain of the Blackwatch Cryptids, Snapdragon leader of their underdog rivals, the Momentum, who were now getting it on with each other, releasing months of pent up rivalry after an intense match. 

They even shot a few actual playing scenes with a team of production members and cast actors and had had custom tricots printed – it was definitely one of the more fleshed out Blackwatch productions Genji had participated in so far. Jack and Gabe wanted to make it around 45 minutes runtime, and they still had a long way to go. 

“What would be more suiting then, in your opinion?” Zenyatta asked, hands on his writing pad. Genji shrugged his shoulders and readjusted his hair. “I don’t know. Something like “If I knew, I would’ve done this earlier?”, and then I suck him off a bit?”  
Next to him, McCree lazily stroked his cock under his pants in an effort to stay hard: “I could ask something like “You jealous?” and push you down on me, we’re supposed to be rivals”, he suggested. The way he said “Jealous” in that thick, southern drawl sent shivers down Genji’s spine.

Gabe held his head in his hands and groaned. “Those two aren’t really masters of words, but I agree with them, Zen. Your scripts for top-on-top action are pretty lackluster. Maybe we should take a break so you can revise it. After we finished this scene, that is”, he emphasized: “Until then, you goons just improvise”. 

Genji exchanged a look with McCree. He looked incredibly sexy in his football gear. Cosmetic department had sprayed both of them with a thin layer of water and make-up to have them look sweaty and exhausted, and Jesse’s brown hair actually curled a little bit where it got wet, making him look even more ragged. 

It was easy to see what Hanzo liked about him.

“You okay with me facefucking you?” Jesse asked and Genji snorted out loud. Even after all those years in porn, he was still so impossibly polite sometimes that Genji couldn’t help but laugh.  
Given his almost nonexistent no go zone as well as how much he was paid to do this, Jesse could do whatever he wanted to him and Genji would have still been fine. 

“You’re even asking?” he asked in return, still smirking. “Hey, man, wouldn’t wanna kill ya on set, ya know”, Jesse said, eyeing his own crotch in a meaningful way. “Just- just tap my thigh if you’re about to faint or something”.  
“If you want to continue talking, you both can grab your bags and go home. Get it on already”, Gabe ordered from the background and Genji and Jesse went back into position. Zarya nodded. “We’ll do that again. 3- 2- 1- Action”.

“Oh, you had to be packing, don’t you?” Snapdragon asked the enemy team captain, once more feeling the massive bulge through the tight, white fabric. Jaxson McCoy moaned at the rough fumbling. “Can’t be average anywhere, it seems, the mighty Captain of the Blackwatch Cryptids”, Snapdragon shoved his hand down Jaxson’s pants and wrapped his fingers around the throbbing hard manhood. 

“But it doesn’t matter anyway, Cryptid. Because I’m better than you in every way. Out in the field or while fucking, I can take you on and beat you anywhere”, he explained self-assuredly, dragging his nails across the sensitive skin of his cock.  
“I bet you cum like an overeager teenager, can’t imagine you get some action too often with that attitude of yours”, Snapdragon continued taunting, getting on his knees, mouthing the outline of the other’s cock and leaving spots of saliva on the fabric. “Shut the fuck up already”, McCoy replied darkly, looking down on the other and grabbing a fistful of green hair.

He freed his erection and slapped it against Snapdragon’s cheek once, twice, before grabbing his chin and forcing his jaw open, shoving his thick, dark cockhead inside the hot mouth waiting before him. He thrusted harshly, making Snapdragon’s eyes water, but he didn’t complain. 

He rolled his eyes when he felt the pressure intensify, relaxing to allow the thick cock to slip into his throat.  
“Fuck”, McCoy groaned, still controlling his movements with the hand in his hair. 

“You don’t seem so impressive anymore with my dick crammed in your mouth. Didn’t take ya for such a slut”, Snapdragon slipped a hand into his own pants, pulling them down just enough to free his own painful erection and jack himself off while he was already getting lightheaded from the lack of air. Gooey saliva and bitter precum dribbled down his chin, leaving wet streaks on his tricot. 

They went on for a few more minutes, the headlights burning into them. From the corner of his eyes, Jesse saw that Jack had sat down next to Gabe, who was now fixated on a map of documents, but he knew better than to let himself get distracted by that.  
Not that it was particularly easy to concentrate on anything other than the way Genji’s throat worked around him, buried to the hilt. Finally, Genji felt McCree tap his shoulder – it was subtle, three slight claps, but it was the signal that they were allowed to cum.  
Snapdragon doubled his efforts, wrapping his hand around the base of McCoy’s cock, moving in rhythm with his mouth while his other hand jerked his own dick so hard it was bordering on painful. He didn’t have much time before Gabe would ask what the fuck was taking so long. 

“Ya think you won’t finish before me? You’re close and you know it”, McCoy drawled, but Genji knew that Jesse was just as close to climax. His brow line crunched, mouth agape, and after three more strokes and with a loud “Fuck- fuck yes!” Snapdragon’s mouth filled with hot cum. He gargled around the huge dick as he came with a shudder, shooting his cum onto the floor and his own hand. The cock finally retreated from his throat and McCoy let go of his hair, looking down on him predatory.

“Swallow it”, he ordered. For a few tense seconds, they held eye contact, then Snapdragon spat the cum back onto McCoy, splattering his shoes and pants. “Swallow it yourself, asshole”.

“I’m sorry, dude”, Jesse chuckled when he saw Genji in the break room, nursing a cup of tea. His throat felt raspy and swollen already and he knew his voice would nearly be gone tomorrow, but he also felt weirdly proud to have been able to deepthroat Jesse’s monster cock for such a long time. 

“It’s okay. I would’ve stopped you if I reached my limit”, he replied with a reassuring smile. 

They had switched back into their own clothes, a welcome feeling after being trapped in the hot, heavy and restricting football gear for hours on end. A cigar gleamed in the corner of Jesse’s mouth, filling the air with the thick smell of burning tobacco – while Jack and Gabe were not particularly happy about him smoking inside, they had stopped trying to get him to quit years ago. They still sent him death glares whenever they caught him, but to be honest, Jesse didn’t really give a fuck. 

With Gabe and Zen going over the script again, it was unlikely that they would shoot another scene again today. Zarya and Jack were currently sighting the stuff they had so far and maybe even assembled a rough cut. With a little bit of luck, Jesse and Genji would be free for today. 

“Do you know what else Zen has planned for us?”

“Didn’t you read the script?” Jesse grabbed a soda from the fridge and lifted an eyebrow, sitting down on the couch on the long wall of the room – the “porn couch”, as it was befittingly called. “Did you?”, “Well, I never claimed I did”, Jesse smiled. “I think there was some rimming and another scene with you straddling me with some dry humping and handjobs. Nothing spectacular. I think Gabe is right when he says that Zen really can’t do top on top. But most of the time I don’t know why we need a scriptwriter at all”,  
“I heard your improvisations, Jesse. YOU are the one who needs a script the most”, Genji reasoned. 

Most of the time, Genji worked together with Lúcio or one of the other subs, but given his own athletic build and the planned american football setting, Jack and Gabe had both agreed that Genji was the way more befitting choice for a jock than Lúcio, even if that meant pairing two tops for this particular project. They were somewhat really fixated on doing this whole football-jock thingy. 

“Well, let’s just say that there’ll be a shitton of work comin’ for us ‘till we’re done”, Jesse warned and turned on the small TV propped up on the sideboard.

Genji absentmindedly pulled out his phone – unsurprisingly, Hanzo had not texted him in the ten minutes since he had last checked. 

He knew his brother was under a lot of pressure from work, yet when they called to talk to each other, he seemed more relaxed, even when Genji was up to his usual shenanigans. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something had changed.  
Maybe the long time from home and his loneliness in constantly changing places had finally gotten the better of him and he had found somebody?

\- Don’t be ridiculous, Genji, he chastised himself. 

{ Probably done filming for today. My ass hurts like a motherfucker D: } 

He typed and hit send. 

{ Had chili yesterday 😉} 

He added two minutes later, after making sure Hanzo had read his first text. 

He put his phone away, knowing that his brother would not even bother replying to things like this.  
However, he also knew for sure that Hanzo had at least rolled his eyes involuntarily, and maybe a corner of his mouth had twitched up just the slightest bit at the pure stupidity of Genji’s humor.  
That was good enough for him. 

“Your brother?” Jesse asked casually as he emptied his soda and put the can on the small table in front of him, burping.  
“Yeah, just checking on him. He hasn’t been home in months. He will be either overjoyed or even broodier than usual once he returns. Probably a weird mixture”, Genji explained. 

It wasn’t as if he was dependent on his brother.  
Well, only if he was too wasted to get home and needed somebody to pick him up, but otherwise, he really and honestly just missed being able to talk to him about daily life, sharing a drink with him sometimes or getting on his nerves a bit.  
It felt comforting knowing that, no matter what happened, there was always somebody there for you.  
Sure, they still phoned each other and talked at least once a week, but it just wasn’t the same.

“His boss Is a gigantic asshole who keeps transferring him from one side of the country to another, always promising that this halt will be the last and then force him to take on another task”, Genji complained.  
“I just- I just really don’t understand how he can spend all of his life crammed into a shitty cube in a space full of shitty cubes with shitty people who treat him like garbage”, he ran a hand through his hair. 

Now that he thought about it, he would have to re-dye them soon, as he had more than half an inch of pitch-black roots showing again already. 

“Not everybody can undress in front of a camera and make a living”, Jesse chuckled, discarding the butt of his cigar into the horrible, cranky ashtray. 

Genji snorted a bit: “He looks like he’s been chiseled from marble; he has a fucking eight pack. His body is better than mine in almost every way”.  
McCree’s eyebrow ticked up at “almost”, interested.  
“Yeah, I’m bigger by a good margin”, Genji clarified and wiggled his eyebrows, grinning mischievously, but left it at that.

He really didn’t want to get into detail about his brother’s penis size in front of Hanzo’s crush too much. That was weird, even for Genji’s standards. 

“Whatever you’re doing, stop it for now”, they heard Gabe say as he entered the break room about an hour later. Jesse muted the TV. 

“You’re done for today, the script takes longer than expected and we’ll have to revise large parts. We scheduled your next scene for Tuesday; I need you both in top form. Genji, you’ll have to be there at 7 am, we need to get you waxed, Zen wanted a rimjob but Jack insists on facesitting and either way we want to put the focus on your ass, so-“, he let the sentence trail off. “Jesse, I saw some stray gray hair on you today. Pluck them out or get them dyed, they look shit on video and nobody wants to see a wrinkly old jerk dressing like a jock. That’s about it”, he concluded. 

“Everything for you, boss”, Jesse said charmingly, earning nothing but a frown. 

“You can put your ass to work at home, you still got another article due tomorrow”, Gabe reminded. “And Genji, we will soon need another time set for a series of livestreams, Sombra is currently working on setting up a Blackwatch premium feature, and we want you to to do an exclusive show for premium members twice a week. Look into your schedule so we can work it out soon”, 

“I will”, he promised. 

“We also got an offer from a toy manufacturer, we could arrange having you review some of their products on stream in a practical way.”, “I’d like that”, “Yeah, I’m sure you do”, Gabe mumbled. “And now go home, we’ll see on Tuesday”. 

“Work done at 2 pm – you should tell that to your brother, maybe that’ll make him switch industries”, Jesse winked as they left the building together.  
“I did already, but he’s still busy I guess. Or again. I forgot where he is right now. Either way. Hell will freeze shut before he does anything lewd on camera”, Genji answered, checking his phone once again to no avail.  
“We’ll see Tuesday, then”, “So long, partner”.

“I promise, this is the last one”, Sombra said with barely restrained laughter. Genji laid on his back, legs spread as far as they would go, with the small Mexican woman between them. Normally he enjoyed being naked in the company of beautiful girls, but right now he struggled to keep a tiny rest of his composure – his dignity he had already lost half an hour ago when he had foolishly agreed to having his balls waxed. 

He was not sure he would ever be the same after this traumatic experience. 

“I once had to do this to Jesse”, she explained as she ripped off another strip of wax, “Took almost 5 hours. He's lucky that enough folks seem to love this whole rugged-cowboy type, otherwise Gabe would still have me do it”. 

Genji grunted and gritted his teeth, questioning his life choices. 

“This- feels so bad. What the fuck”, he groaned, contemplating to bite his arm to have another pain to focus on instead. He really tried not to be oversensitive, but Sombra was absolutely ruthless and having a lot of fun torturing him, apparently. 

“Don't be a baby. We’re almost done. You have very fine hair, if they were thicker, it would hurt even more”, she explained to him, followed by another “riiiitsch” of wax. And she was right, he didn’t even have a lot of body hair and shaved pretty regularly, yet it felt like she was skinning him with every new strip of sticky hell she applied onto him.

“How are you even qualified to do this? You’re the tech-lady- aaah, fucking- hell!”, Genji wondered to distract himself as she finished the inside of his left thigh.

“Do you see a single unwanted hair on me, amigo? Also, who else do you think is more suited? Jack? Gabe? Zen?”, 

“Okaaay! Got it. Just- just make it quick, please”, 

“Aaaawww. Begging already. You are so cute. I’ll think about it”. 

Genji was sure that the last time he had been this soft and thoroughly clean was the day he had been born. The painful redness of his poor skin had faded after a cool shower, and now he looked as smooth as a model from an underwear magazine.  
However, he also had to admit that it had been well worth it, if that was the price he had to pay to have Jesse eat his ass on camera. 

Jack and Zen had compromised, so Snapdragon was now straddling Jaxson McCoy’s face between his strong thighs, moaning at the feeling of his tongue on his slick hole. Snapdragon lazily stroked his shaft with one hand, the slight movements of the shoulders underneath him a telltale that his partner was doing the same. 

The thin film of water and oil on them brought out their muscles especially well, looking down Snapdragon could see his abs flex and twitch under his skin. 

They had discarded their clothes six times in total when they had had to redo the undressing scene over and over again, until Gabe was finally satisfied with the looks of it. They had given Genji some funny looking jockstraps to wear, mainly because he could leave them on while Jesse, still mostly clad in the custom football gear, went to work on him. And because they transformed his fantastic butt into a spectacular butt. 

Snapdragon threw his head back when Jaxson’s tongue slipped into his hole, darting in and out. His strong hands cupped the big, jiggly yet firm cheeks of his ass and spread them apart, camera zooming in on the mess he had made out of the soft pink pucker, loads of saliva still glimmering in Jaxson’s beard. 

“I like you better when you’re quiet”, Snapdragon said and reached up to his own nipple, twisting and rolling it playfully between two fingers.

Jaxson tried to reply, but the other pressed down on him harder, nearly chocking him with his bodyweight. “That was not an invitation to open your stupid mouth again” he paused.  
“Except for for what you’re already doing”. 

Cumming on set was always so massively different from normal sex or even on stream, even though there were arguably a lot more people watching Genji. 

“Wrap it up now”, Gabe ordered from his observatory position on the side after the fourth take. “Genji, get on all fours, legs spread. I know you’re flexible. Jesse, jerk him off from behind while licking. Start in 30 seconds”, they scrambled to get into position, Jesse gave his butt a few test claps, watching the soft flesh jiggle. 

“You DO have a fantastic ass, you know? Probably the best around here. Shame you’re a top”, he mumbled into the crevice of his neck, the deep vibrations of his voice going once more directly to Genji’s cock. Jesse got into position behind him, then stopped.  
“I think it would look better if I manhandled him into the new position on video. Looks better than a weird cut, also he probably won’t like getting lifted around like that. I mean in-character”, McCree proposed and Zarya nodded in Gabe’s direction. 

“He is right. That will look better in the cut”;  
“Then do it that way, as long as we’ll soon finish this scene”, he mustered. Jesse laid down on his back again, Genji’s legs to the sides of his head. “Action!”.

“I’m tired of yer shit, ya know?”, Jaxson McCoy growled as he grabbed Snapdragon’s hips hard enough to leave marks on him, drawing a startled yelp from the green haired man as he lifted him to the side to roll over with him and press him on all fours, face to the floor. 

“Fuck”, Snapdragon moaned breathily as he felt a finger circle his rim, only to pull back and be replaced by Jaxson’s tongue once more.  
“I’ll make you cum from my tongue in your ass, whether you like it or not”, Jaxson’s hand wrapped around Snapdragon’s cock, the shiny tip already slippery with precum, and started jerking him roughly. 

Jesse really knew what he was doing, and Genji could barely keep up. 

“I- no, I – I’m gonna cum”, Snapdragon moaned, half as a warning, the expert tongue on his backside and the rough, unyielding handling on his dick suddenly too much for him. 

“Cum already”, McCoy ordered huskily, Snapdragon going rigid as his cock jerked once, twice, balls drawing up to his body: “I – ...i'm-yes, yes, please-", he moaned unintelligibly as cum squirted from his dick in seemingly endless spurts. 

His hair was damp with sweat on his temples and he knew he looked absolutely fucked out. 

“Liked it?” Jaxson asked huskily, pulling on his hair once more, bringing his face back up. He swiped through the puddle of Snapdragon's semen on the floor and shoved two fingers into the smaller man's mouth. “Get a taste of yourself”, he said, smiling as Snapdragon lapped on his fingers hungrily.

“Next time you can return the favour.” With that, he stood up, leaving Snapdragon to lay on the floor.

“Okay, Cut!”

The constant buzz of the camera stopped, Genji drew a deep breath. “You good?”, Jesse asked as he offered him his hand to help him get up. Jesse handed him a towel and a packet of wet wipes. 

“Yeah. I just need a shower. And I’m starving”; 

“Same. I’ll need to brush my teeth. No offense. And I need a smoke. Mind grabbing a burger or something later?” 

“I’ll ask some of the others if they want to come as well”.

In a hotel room, around 700 miles away, Hanzo stared onto his laptop, petrified. 

It had been weeks since Blackwatch had uploaded anything interesting – at least to him. Most clips were around 5 to 15 minutes long and pretty basic, honestly. They served a lot of clichee settings, and most importantly, none of them starred Jaxson McCoy.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t know why there was no new content: Two weeks ago, Genji had texted him something along the lines of 

“Big project with Jesse coming. They still work out the logistics of pairing two tops, but we get to do some sports. Super fun so far, I even got a new tricot to sleep in”. 

And now it was blinking at him, making fun of him, the tiny alert bell, notifying him that a new video starring Jaxson McCoy had just gone online. 

“Go Cryptids”, a teaser for the upcoming feature starring Jaxson McCoy – and Snapdragon. 

Hanzo groaned, letting his head roll around, exasperated. He would need tell Genji to tell that Sombra that the blacklisting-feature wasn’t working correctly. He had specifically blacklisted “Snapdragon”, but apparently, favorising “McCoy” somehow overwrote that. 

The thumbnail was a neatly cropped picture of Jaxson McCoy in full football gear, helmet pinned under his arm and sporting a smile just as big as the erection in his damnedly tight, white pants. Hanzo bit his lip. Seeing Jaxson McCoy like this almost made it easy to ignore the green mess of hair that undeniably belonged to his brother, who just so happened to bite Jaxson’s neck while grabbing his massive pecks. 

Hanzo frowned. 

This was the first video in month, even if only one and a half minutes long, nothing more than a teaser. His first chance to see what Jaxson McCoy was up to. 

\- But Genji is in it, and that’s disgusting -

His mind reasoned.

\- But Jaxson is in it, - 

His cock reasoned. 

\- You haven’t seen anything in weeks and your life sucks. -

Hanzo’s hand carefully stroked his shaft, cupping the balls, contemplating. He switched to the main page and tried to watch some of the other new videos, but he didn’t really like the other tops Blackwatch had.  
That ripped, black dude called “Augustin” was hot as hell, but his videos were way to soft and sensual for his liking. Everything with Genji was out of the question, and the other actors were all equally uninteresting and forgetable. 

Especially when there was a new video of the only man he REALLY wanted to see available. 

In the end, Hanzo returned to the main page, staring at the tiny bell once more.  
Staring at the thumbnail. 

He knew he would regret it. He shouldn’t click this. He wasn’t that depraved. 

...Or was he? 

Two more minutes of dead staring and he made his decision. 

The cursor hit the play button and Hanzo braced himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first official FF on here! 
> 
> Consider leaving feedback so i know whether i can dare to upload something else one day  
English isn't my native language and i didn't really spend a lot of time on this, so please feel free to point out  
any horrendous mistakes
> 
> @Phylix, i can't wait for the next chapters, i hope you liked my small drabble into the more platonic McGenji and behind-the-scenes of production.


End file.
